


for you, everything

by Hyungwons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, photographer!wonho, pianist!hyungwon, way too domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: Because Hoseok finds him to be everything, and Hyungwon finds him to be perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just honestly unnecessary fluff everywhere

Light shines into the room, hitting his eyelids too harshly. Waking up by throwing a hand over his face and immediately the first thought is a string of curses to every living thing and he knows from that alone that today isn't going to go well. Just like every morning. Until he finally peeks his eyes open. _Just like every morning._

Hyungwon sees a tray placed on the nightstand, and even though he can't even open his eyes he still gives a smile and sits up.

"Good morning!" Hoseok sits on the bed, running his fingers through Hyungwon's hair and petting him awake. Not that it helps much. It doesn't. Nothing really does help to wake Hyungwon so quickly, but Hoseok tries. "I made breakfast."

All that's on the tray is a bowl of cereal and Hyungwon blinks a few times, tilting his head with smile and the smallest of sighs. "Sure you did." It's probably better than if Hoseok had made breakfast though, so Hyungwon has no complaints here.

Hoseok makes breakfast in bed often for Hyungwon, it was either hit or miss really depending on if Hoseok actually made him something or not. Hyungwon's always wanted to make him breakfast in bed - probably just order something and throw it on a plate and pretend because, really, Hyungwon couldn't cook to save his life. It doesn't make it easier to do this, though, seeing as Hyungwon sleeps through all his four alarms and even through Hoseok nearly throwing it at the wall on a peaceful, quiet Saturday morning.

"What'd you dream about?" Hoseok asks, a little smile on his face as he watches Hyungwon practically the devour the cereal - quite an accomplishment given half the time he still wasn't even awake.

"You, of course." Hyungwon has no expression whatsoever as he speaks, but next to him Hoseok puts a hand on his chest, brows slightly furrowed and a wider smile.

"Aww, really?"

Taking his sweet time with eating, leaving Hoseok to wait - wiping an imaginary tear from his cheek in the process. "Nah," Hyungwon gives a shrug as he speaks, Hoseok taken aback.

The second Hyungwon was finished with the cereal, he set the bowl back on the tray pushing it in Hoseok's lap as he throws himself back and buries himself under the blanket. "Okay, goodnight again!" 

Hoseok isn't about to let his hard work of pouring milk and cereal into a bowl go to waste and practically tears the blanket off Hyungwon's body, revealing him all curled up in a tight ball underneath. Hyungwon claws for the blanket back but Hoseok grabs his hand instead, pulling him from the bed with a smile and Hyungwon there just whining despite the smile on his face as well. Hyungwon flails his arms to get out of his husband's grasp but Hoseok is ready to drag him out of the bed if he has to - he does basically, ensuing laughter as Hyungwon is finally wide awake just at the side of Hoseok's laugh and the smile on his face brighter than the light shining into their bedroom.

  


\---|---

  


The sweet melody fills the room, Hyungwon's eyes focused hard on the keys of the piano and a gentle smile on his face as he plays. Hoseok is leaned over the top of the piano on his elbows to steady himself, camera in hand and snapping pictures of his husband. "You're always so pretty when you play piano, y'know."

"I'm always pretty. In general." Hyungwon doesn't break his concentration.

"Well," Hoseok begins, receiving an icy glare from Hyungwon and he immediately backs down.

Adding a vase of flowers on top of the piano only served the pictures well, giving a nice soft romantic feel to all the pictures Hoseok took of Hyungwon with the camera peeking between the flowers.

Hoseok always likes taking pictures of Hyungwon, it doesn't matter what he's doing. He could just be sitting there staring at the wall and Hoseok will find some way to take a beautiful picture of him. Of course, Hyungwon's complaints afterwards when Hoseok would take ten too many pictures.

But Hyungwon never really did mind it. Hoseok likes photography. Hyungwon is his model. His inspiration. Even for Hyungwon his husband plays a great role in inspiration for him, inspiring him to continue playing piano to have someone to hear it.

It's nice to just sit around, having a break from everything to move his fingers over the keys, hear the little melody and the snap of the camera from Hoseok taking more pictures. He swears Hoseok has a collage of pictures of him framed and hung on their bedroom wall. Hyungwon always chooses to ignore it, though. When he can.

"Model for me, cutie," Hoseok calls and Hyungwon misses a key. His shoulders push up and he tries his very best to hold back the burst of laughter that follows, a hand over his mouth and piano forgotten. He hears the snap of the camera again and again and it really does not help, in fact. It makes it worse. A lot worse. It's always true that you really sometimes get Hyungwon to laugh. No matter how stupid it is he will find something about it hilarious enough to have his cheeks hurting from laughing for ten minutes straight.

Some people can't stand it or just brush him off when it happens, laughing at him a few minutes themselves. But Hoseok finds it to be the best thing in the world, especially when that hint of red spreads over Hyungwon's cheeks and he just shrinks a little from embarrassment but that smile is still on his face.

  


\---|---

  


Hyungwon's arms are around Hoseok's waist, forehead pressed against his chest and taking in his familiar sweet smell of vanilla. Hoseok's arm is under Hyungwon's head while the other is around his shoulders and pulling him closer.

"Hyungwon it's only nine P.M. why are we sleeping already?" Hoseok chuckles.

"Shush I need my sleep." Hyungwon just pulls him closer in case he tries to pull away. Hoseok doesn't, but he snorts seeing as he could still so easily get out of Hyungwon's grip if he really wants to. Which he doesn't.

He twirls a lock of Hyungwon's hair between his fingers, petting him and running his fingers through his hair. It's always been a thing, Hyungwon always calming down whenever Hoseok would play with his hair, and now it's just kind of a habit. He pets Hyungwon off to sleep every night, loving to see that little smile on his face and how it drifts as he also drifts off to sleep. He runs his fingers through his hair every morning, loving how messy it looked after all the tossing and turning all night and stealing blankets from Hoseok.

And, again, tonight, Hoseok has his fingers in Hyungwon's hair as he listens to the steady sound of his breathing against his neck. 

"You smell nice," Hyungwon comments suddenly, catching Hoseok off guard a little as he thought he was already fast asleep like usual. "You feel nice. You look nice. You--"

"Just _nice_?" Hoseok pretends to be hurt, but he's never been good at hiding his smiles. Not that Hyungwon minds - he still always melts over Hoseok's smiles every time.

" _Perfect_."

Hoseok laughs lightly, and it sounds like heaven to Hyungwon, honestly. "That's better."

He shifts them, earning groans from Hyungwon as he just wants his sleep undisturbed and would much rather prefer not moving at all. But Hoseok slides himself down so he can see Hyungwon's face, grinning as he press their foreheads together. "Goodnight, cutie."

And there's a snort from Hyungwon. He always laughs and gets all shy whenever Hoseok calls him cutie, and to this day Hoseok still doesn't fully understand why. But he loves it, that laugh and smile on Hyungwon's face.

"Goodnight, handsome."

**Author's Note:**

> DRABBLES AND FLUFF WE NEED MORE FLUFFY HYUNGWONHO


End file.
